


Little Thief

by ArinGM12



Series: One Shots & PWP's [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU idea, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slight Smut, everyone is a human, i thought it'd be cute, thieves, two thieves breaking into same house/flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinGM12/pseuds/ArinGM12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is tasked with stealing back a family jewel. But what if he's not the only thief to be hired for the job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This was seriously something random as hell I just came up with earlier. Based on an AU prompt - "your OTP robbing the same house, WTF."
> 
> I thought it'd be cute to do, so here ya go :D

 

 

Bilbo groaned inwardly as he crouched along the roof tops of the nearby buildings, keeping his eyes on the flat just a few feet from him. He looked around below, noticing that the target's car was already pulling out from the parking garage and headed towards his workplace.

 

Dmitri Smaug was a rather wealthy person, but very greedy, greedy enough to a point that he had hired a rather shoddy thief to steal a rather priceless jewel from a rival company’s CEO.

The only reason the thief was shoddy was because he'd been caught after taking the jewel to Smaug, he was caught by the mans', a Thorin Oak Durinson, many supposed spies.

The thief, whom many only knew as Gollum, was easy to break, and spilled the information he knew, who hired him, where he lived and so on.

 

That was where Bilbo came in. After his nephew came to him with the request and payment, had spent nearly three weeks shadowing the target, needing to know every detail about the man, because he needed to be sure he'd have enough time to look for the jewel, grab it, and get out before he'd get caught.  
He took in a deep breath, leaping onto the outside balcony, lunging forward to grab hold of a potted plant he nearly knocked off it's stand near the railing.

Not only did he not want someone below to get hit by the falling pot, or it destroying someones' car, he didn't want to poor plant to be needlessly killed.

Call him strange, but Bilbo cared for plants, a lot. Setting the pot back down on it's stand, he walked towards the balcony door, lightly pulling on the handle. The one thing people who lived so high up that always made these jobs easy, was the fact that most thieves rarely took jobs involving having to break into buildings like this.  
Bilbo grinned as the door opened silently, stepping in he left it ajar, headed to the small hallway by the kitchen, knowing from his endless nights of pouring over the blueprints for, memorizing each and every line and mapping out the layout in his head, that the best spots to hide something like a gem and be able to gaze at it when ever you wanted, were either the bedroom or in an office.

Bilbo tried the bedroom first, opening the door silently and creeping in, looking around with bright and wide hazel eyes, he scanned the neat room for any sign of the gem being there.

Looking through the dresser at one end of the room, digging through countless pairs of socks, pants, trousers and shirts he came up empty handed. He even checked under the mans' pillows, but nothing.  
Leaving the room as he had found it, he made his way into the office, stopping only when he realized the door to it was locked.

That made his heart leap, for why else would someone lock their office if not to hide something that valuable?

Pulling out the lock pick kit from his bag, Bilbo began the task of picking the lock carefully, feeling as if at that very moment Smaug would come in and catch him. But he reasoned with himself that it wouldn't happen. The man was called in to work on the other side of town, leaving his flat vulnerable to people like Bilbo.  
After a few more twists and presses of his picks, the lock came off and he pushed the door in, thanking whatever deity decided to bless him as he made his way inside, the door being left ajar behind him.

Bookshelves lined with countless books and files, even a few of the mans' degrees and personal photos decorated the room, a large oak desk in the middle of the room with a computer set up and a lamp.

 

He checked the desk first, digging through the drawers as silently as he could, finding nothing but papers, pens and some spare change.  
Looking around at the shelves he nearly cursed himself, wondering if perhaps he kept it in his work office. He shook his head, because no, a man like Smaug would keep something like that close to him at all times, coveting it like some damned dragon.  
He'd keep it close to him, where could always look at it or at least know it's presence anytime he relaxed in his-

Bilbo nearly laughed aloud as he realized his error, taking a deep breath as he then sat himself down on the office chair, looking forwards and towards the corner of one bookshelf.

Just the corner books stood jutting out more than the others, and Bilbo then noticed the way the glowed from the outside light, shining differently than the others.

Getting up from the chair and fixing it so it didn't look as if someone had sat there, he ran his gloved fingers along the edge of the bookshelf until he grazed them over the spines of the last three books.  
He knocked his knuckles against them once, then twice as he heard the faint hollow sound they made. Upon pulling out the false books, low and behold, inside resided the very object he'd been paid to steal back.  
Setting the false books back on the shelf as he pulled the stone out gently, he wrapped it up in a soft cloth, setting it in his bag with care.

Bilbo then pulled out an exact replica, made of cheap glass that would fool anyone unless you looked at it closely.

That should fool the sorry son of a-

A faint fluttering sound behind him alerted him to a sudden presence, but it was too late. Who ever it was had already grabbed him from behind, suddenly slamming him against the call next to him, pressing a knife to his throat.  
At first Bilbo thought it was Smaug, having come back early, but no, this man was not the overly tall and thin man with dark hair.

This man was just a head taller than Bilbo with rather bright auburn hair that even he could see the color of in the dark. The man was gruff looking, his eyes sharp yet playful as he smirked down at Bilbo.

“Well now, isn't this a surprise. What's a little lad like you doing out so late?” The man spoke quietly, his eyes looking him up and down.

Bilbo glared back. “I'm no child, but I figure my attire would tell you quite plainly what I'm doing.” He said, watching as the man then took another look at him, taking in his black clothing, gloves and knitted cap that kept most of his wayward curls from his face.  
The man grinned, but still kept the knife at his throat. “Oh, I can see that now. But this is my hit, lad. Give me the jewel or I'll just take it by force.” He said, pressing the flat part of the blade against Bilbo's cheek. “And I'd hate to have to hurt a pretty little lad like you.”

Bilbo blushed brightly, glaring as he kept a tight iron grip on his bag. An idea popped into his head as he realized that this was his best bet to escape.  
Suddenly he gave the man a cheeky smile as he moved forward slightly, nearly closing the distance with the taller man.

“I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer.” He smiled, pulling his head back and slamming it forward with force, a sick cracking sound accompanied by a low grunt and thud as the man fell to the floor.

Bilbo ignored the pain in his head as he ran from the room.

Heading out to the balcony, he climbed the railing, ready to leap to the next building, when suddenly strong hand gripped his bag, yanking him back onto the balcony.

Bilbo twisted to grab the bag from the man, which caused him to be thrown on top of the man as they lay on the balcony.

“Let go you IDIOT!” Bilbo hissed, trying to yank the bag free.

But the man had a strong grip, pulling Bilbo down to him, smirking. “Afraid I can't little one. I need to get this for a good friend of mine, and he'll be very cross with me if I can't bring this back.”

Bilbo was about to suddenly protest about this man's sudden claim on his prize, when an all too familiar sound came from below.

Both thieves looked over the edge of the balcony and saw the flashing red and blue lights of police cars coming towards the complex.

Both men cursed. There had to have been a silent alarm in the office, and one of them had to have tripped it. Before Bilbo realized it, the man lifted him up in his arms, hoisting him over his shoulder and climbing onto the railing.

Bilbo blushed madly and nearly fell off the mans' shoulder, squeaking in surprise. “What in the _hell_ are you doing?!” He nearly yelled, squirming on the thief's shoulder.  
The man chuckled, tightening his grip around Bilbo, making sure he didn't lose his balance. “Don't worry. I've carried heavier than you before.” And with that he jumped, landing on the next rooftop with ease. Bilbo blushed as he was carried with ease as they crossed from rooftop to rooftop.

A few minutes later, the man stopped and set Bilbo down, smirking at the blush that covered his cheeks.

“I could've easily moved on my own, you know. I didn't need you to carry me like some, sack of potatoes.” He grumbled, slinging the bag over one shoulder. He kept his eyes on the thieve, his grip tightening on the strap of his bag.  
The man chuckled, smiling. “You're too cute for a sack of potatoes, lad. Besides, thieves don't let other thieves get caught.” He stepped closer to Bilbo, smirking down at him as the blush on his cheeks deepened.

The man bowed his head slightly. “I'm Nori. Perhaps, if we'd met under different circumstances, I could ask you out to dinner sometime.” He grinned, watching as Bilbo blushed even more, looking away.

“Perhaps.” Bilbo responded. Nori grinned, leaning down as he let one hand pull Bilbo towards him as their lips met in a rather heated kiss, taking the smaller man by surprise.

Bilbo nearly melted into the kiss, surprised but not at all against the sudden contact.

But suddenly it was over all too soon and Nori pulled back, smirking as he stepped away. “I'll see you around, lad.” And with that the man jumped down from the building and into the alleyway. Bilbo blushed, slightly dazed at the sudden tingling on his lips.

Shaking his head Bilbo made his way home, knowing that they'd never meet again, and that he needed to make contact with his customer, Thorin, and take him his jewel.

All the while the auburn haired man with dark brown eyes lingered in his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks had passed since his last job, and Bilbo felt at ease with being able to go out and about to do some shopping. The payment he'd gotten from returning the Arkenstone was actually a bit too much, and he'd said so to Thorin and his family the day he'd met with them to return the stone.

But many of them had told him it was a proper price for stealing it back, so Bilbo took the extra money. He'd put it aside to possibly help out his cousin Drogo and his wife and son. The boy could have a proper college fund.

Speaking of the boy, Bilbo smiled as young Frodo chatted with him as he rode in the shopping cart. Bilbo had decided since Frodo would be spending the night, they'd have a special little dinner for two, loading the cart with the food they needed, along with a few extra snacks for watching a movie later.

As they came up to the self check out lane, Bilbo suddenly felt a slight sense of dread as he checked his pockets.

His wallet was missing.

“Oh, no no no no!” He panicked a bit, checking and re-checking each pocket, hoping it'd somehow reappear.

“Excuse me, you dropped this, lad.” Said voice behind him, making him stiffen in slight surprise.

Bilbo turned to see the very man that'd been haunting his very mind since the night they met.

Nori stood there, dressed in more casual clothes since their last encounter, a simple shirt and jeans, and still those same clunky boots that he wore that night. His hair was tied back in a braid, his eyes sparkling with a bit of mirth.

 

After taking his wallet back, Bilbo suddenly found himself inviting Nori over to join he and Frodo for dinner. He agreed, telling him he'd be over later.

 

 

Bilbo arched his back off the bed, moaning softly as Nori kissed and sucked at the skin of his bare chest. He was suddenly chuckling lightly as he realized that a simple dinner date and a few heated looks and small kisses where the one thing that made him so needy.

Nori looked up to Bilbo with lust filled eyes, quirking his brow slightly.

Bilbo grinned, pulling Nori in for a deep kiss. “I'm just surprised it took this long for me to notice you'd actually pick pocketed me.” He chuckled when Nori pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I'm not good with people, so I don't really ask people for a date or what have you.” He muttered, rubbing his nose along Bilbo's jaw and neck.

The smaller man moaned, trying to hold back since Frodo was in the room next door. Nori noticed this, and he soon picked up his pace, needing to be inside his little lover.

After a bit of lube, patience and four fingers inside Bilbo's hole, Nori slicked up his cock, resisting the urge to cum, wanting to have his release inside the writhing man below him.

  
Nori sank balls deep into the tight heat in one go, moaning huskily at the sensation. Bilbo could only writhe and moan against the bed, biting a pillow to keep from crying out.

The pace was erratic after a few thrusts, Nori gripped Bilbo's thighs and hips tightly, surly enough to leave dark marks in the pale and lightly freckled skin.

Bilbo was a mess of pleasure, feeling his release was close.

“N-Nori, please!” He moaned, suddenly tightening around the mans' cock.

That was the redheads' undoing as he thrust his hips only thrice more, cumming deep into the heat of Bilbo's body, feeling him convulse as he came as well, stuttering out Nori's name.

 

They lay like that for a while, enjoying each others' bodies. Soon enough, Nori slipped out of Bilbo and grabbed a few tissues, cleaning each other.

After tossing the tissues, he pulled Bilbo close to him, smiling into the soft curls that were damped with sweat.

“Good night, my little thief.”

 


End file.
